


Sycamore, ink, and vanilla

by softseoksoons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softseoksoons/pseuds/softseoksoons
Summary: And as quickly as he came, Yuta moved to leave the room and travel back to his own common room, but not without a final wave and sending a silent charm that fixed Doyoung’s bed head.As Doyoung slipped under the smoothed-out covers and lay his head on the pillow, he thought to himself just how much he hated the word best friend.OR: the 5 times Doyoung didn't get the hint, and the 1 time he did
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 19
Kudos: 163





	Sycamore, ink, and vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! guess who's back with more doyu (this lil lady)
> 
> this is my first time attempting to write a hogwarts au so please do not judge me(I also haven't finished the books so shhh I'm almost there!)
> 
> I love doyu slytherin boyfriends, but I have a soft spot for ravenclaw doyoung.
> 
> this fic came from a meme I saw about ravenclaws and slytherins so thanks tumblr?
> 
> anyways it's been a joy writing these dorks, I just love them a lot, and I hope you like this!! ahh!!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

I.

The Ravenclaw dormitory was mostly quiet at this time of night, the eccentric students finally retreating to their beds after another night of studying. The moonlight shined through the high tower windows, illuminating the rooms in a mystic blue hue. 

Light snores and the distance crackle of fire were the only sounds to be heard. That, and the faint sound of footsteps getting closer to one room sitting almost at the top of the staircase.

The footsteps slipped into the room and drew closer to the farthest bed, tucked in its own little nook separate from the rest of the room.

In the bed lay Ravenclaw sixth year, Kim Doyoung. Top of his class, prefect, and one of the only few in his year to achieve over a dozen Outstanding O.W.L.S.

It was safe to say Doyoung was one of the busiest boys in his year, and even all of Hogwarts and that nighttime was one of his few times to relax and get his much-needed rest.

Of course, that doesn’t deter everyone.

“Doyoung.”

Doyoung stirred, eyes twitching as he rolled over in bed to face the wall. His shoulders ached as he tried to relax against the sheets. A small sigh escaped his lips as he snuggled further into his pillow.

“Doyoung.”

He threw the covers over his head, willing the voice to go away.  _ It’s only a dream _ , he thought.

Unfortunately, none of Doyoung’s dreams were ever as persistent as this one, and in a second hands were shaking his shoulders from over the covers. With a whine, he picked his head up, squinting behind his shoulder at the intruder.

“Doyoung, please! It’s an emergency!”

At that, Doyoung jerked and whipped his head around in alarm. He tried to sit up fully, but he got tangled in his covers and in an attempt to push them off, stumbled off his bed, landing on the ground with a loud  _ Thud! _

“Ack!” He yelled as his butt hit the cold ground. He kicked off the covers pooling in his waist and looked up at his bed, where a figure was sitting in the dark, legs drawn up and crossed.

He quickly reached over to grab his wand from under his pillow. “Lumos,” he whispered, and the tip of his wand illuminated. He pointed the shallow beam of light at his visitor, who only grinned.

“Yuta? What is it? Is everything okay?” Doyoung asked, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the sleep clinging to his eyelids. His hair was a mop on top of his head, the strands sticking out in every direction and falling over his eyelashes. He groaned as he massaged the small of his back, which was pulsing in pain from his tumble.

“I wanted attention.”

A beat of silence passed as Doyoung stared at Yuta, who stared back, innocent etched into every feature of his face. There was no sign of distress or worry in the Slytherin’s eyes, which only made Doyoung want to punch him as he realized the Slytherin wasn’t lying.

“It is 4 am,” He deadpanned.

Yuta scoffed, getting off the bed and settling on the floor across from Doyoung, head resting on his chin. “It is your obligation as my best friend to give me attention whenever I want,” He said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. And maybe to Yuta, it was.

“I hope you die,” Doyoung grumbled.

Yuta giggled, “Why so sour Dons?”

“Maybe because I was up until 2 studying for my Transfiguration exam. You know, the one you have to take as well?”

Yuta waved his hand in a vague gesture. “Why should I study when I have my best friend who can tell me all the answers?”

Doyoung flicked his wand and sent his pillow flying straight into Yuta’s face, who squeaked at the sudden hit. “I’m not going to be there to help you all the time, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Yuta said, voice muffled against the pillow. He pulled it off his face with a laugh and threw it off to the side. He retrieved his own wand and pointed its own ray of light into Doyoung’s face. The sudden brightness made Doyoung flinch and blink rapidly. “You seriously need to get more sleep, I can see your eyebags even in the dark.”

Doyoung turned his head away from the light, willing himself not to hex Yuta right then and there. “I might have,” he gritted through his teeth, “if you hadn’t come here and woken me up. How did you even get past the eagle?”

“Oh, the riddle? That was nothing,” Yuta said. “ _ What came first, the phoenix or the fire? _ It’s obvious to anyone a circle has no beginning.”

Doyoung heaved a sigh. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

In that moment, Yuta leaned forward until his face was inches away from Doyoung’s. Doyoung could barely make out any of Yuta’s features, with the room being cloaked in darkness and the light from their wands shining in different directions. But he could see the faint outline of Yuta’s eyes and the way they sparkled with mischief. 

“Besides, nobody else pays as much attention to me as you,” He said, voice soft.

Doyoung’s heart missed a beat and any sort of witty retort he had wanted to say got lodged in his throat. He opened his mouth, but nothing but silence came out.

His silence didn’t deter Yuta, who only smiled and tilted his head to the side. “Do you want to study by the Great Lake tomorrow during the free period? You know, for Transfiguration?” He whispered, voice so quiet despite their proximity that Doyoung had to strain his ears to hear every word.

“Uhm, sure,” he said dumbly, for lack of a better response. He couldn’t even hear himself think over the loud beating of his heart, let alone try to piece coherent sentences together.

“Great!” Yuta said, before pulling back and standing up to his full height. With a small whisper, he pointed his wand at Doyoung’s covers and pillow that were scattered on the floor next to their feet. In a silent whirl, they levitated back onto the bed, neatly laying themselves on the sheets. The pillow fluffed itself while the covers smoothed out their wrinkles and folded open, waiting for Doyoung to slip under. “I’ll see you in the morning then.”

Doyoung blinked, staring between his now made bed and Yuta. He nodded lightly, not really knowing what else to say. And as quickly as he came, Yuta moved to leave the room and travel back to his own common room, but not without a final wave and sending a silent charm that fixed Doyoung’s bed head.

As Doyoung slipped under the smoothed-out covers and lay his head on the pillow, he thought to himself just how much he hated the word  _ best friend _ .

***

II.

The sun beat down on the yellow sand lining the Great Lake. The Giant Squid was laying its tentacles out on the banks, basking in the warm heat of the sun. Second-year Slytherins Chenle and Jisung were tickling the tentacles, which caused the squid to stir and slam down its limbs on the ground, sending sand straight into the boys’ faces.

Doyoung and Yuta were sitting under the shade of a sycamore tree, out of the glare of the sun. The grass was cool underneath their robes as they splayed out their books in front of them. Doyoung was fully intent on studying, but it seemed Yuta was too distracted giggling at the Giant Squid tormenting Chenle and Jisung.

“Yuta, are you even listening?” Doyoung asked, putting down his copy of  _ Advanced Potion Making  _ with a sigh. 

“Huh, oh yeah,” Yuta said, not even turning to look at Doyoung as he watched Jisung cast a charm to clean off al the sand from Chenle’s robes, only for it to malfunction and make the sand shoot and stick to his own robes like a magnet.

“Yeah? Then what did I just say?” He deadpanned, pointedly raising his eyebrow.

Yuta finally turned to look at Doyoung and sent the Ravenclaw an innocent smile, but Doyoung knew it was just his way of stalling. “You said the way to find an antidote to a blended poison is to combine the antidote of each individual poison that was mixed.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes, leaning over to flick Yuta hard on the forehead. 

“That’s exactly what I said  _ not  _ to do. Mixing the antidote to each poison is not enough. You need to find that one single ingredient that will alchemically combine them into a whole to combat the blended poison. Golpalott’s Third Law Yuta; we learned this last week,” He explained, sending Yuta a reprimanding look.

Yuta at least had the decency to look sheepish, rubbing his neck with a nervous chuckle. “Right, sorry Doyoung.” 

Doyoung picked the book back up and turned to the chapter he was on before, reading the importance of Golpalott’s Third Law. When he glanced up at Yuta, the other had already turned his head back to the lake, focus once again diverted from whatever Doyoung was saying.

“If you don’t want to study that’s fine. I’ll just go.” Doyoung grumbled. He started to gather all of his books back into his satchel, deciding if Yuta did not want to direct his full attention to studying, Doyoung could make better use of his own time in the library.

He stood up and turned to walk back towards the castle when he heard Yuta squawk behind him. “Wait Doyoung!”

Doyoung didn’t turn around, because he knew if he looked into Yuta’s eyes he would easily melt under his best friend’s gaze and succumb to anything he said.

He expected Yuta to protest further, but for a few moments, Yuta stayed silent behind him. Doyoung faltered in his steps, slowing down a little but still willing himself not to turn around.

Before he could contemplate what Yuta was doing further, he felt his feet slowly lift off the ground under him. He looked down in horror, feeling himself become weightless as he hovered two feet in the air.

He quickly whipped his head around and spotted Yuta with his wand up, directed straight at Doyoung with a playful smile on his face.

“Oh you asshole,” Doyoung groaned as he felt himself being moved back towards where Yuta was sitting. “I hate you.”

“You always say that Dons,” Yuta said with a giggle, directing Doyoung closer to him with his wand, “but yet I don’t see you taking out your own wand to cast  _ Expelliarmus _ .”

Doyoung huffed, cheeks flaming at being caught lying. He let himself be levitated through the air in Yuta’s direction, despite the severe embarrassment it gave him.

Once he was practically hovering right over Yuta, the other lowered his wand, causing Doyoung to suddenly drop. His feet weren’t expecting the sudden impact, and his knees buckled, causing him to fall forward, right into Yuta’s lap with an  _ Oof! _

Doyoung spluttered, realizing his hands were splayed over Yuta’s chest over his dress shirt and he was half straddling the other’s thighs. When he picked his head up, their faces were only inches apart. While Doyoung looked in horror, Yuta only had an easygoing smile on his face.

“Hey,” he said casually as if Doyoung’s heart wasn’t threatening to jump out of his chest in any given moment, threatening to expose his true feelings about the boy in front of him.

“Hi,” he stuttered out, before quickly pushing off of Yuta’s hands and moving away from him, putting as much distance between them as he could. “Why’d you do that?” He mumbled, but Yuta heard him loud and clear.

Yuta sighed, scooting over to sit next to Doyoung. “I’m sorry for not paying attention, Doyoung. I just really didn’t want to  _ study _ while we were out here.”

Doyoung looked at him in confusion, hands fumbling together in his lap. “If we’re not here to study then what are we even here for?”

“What, I can’t spend time with my best friend just for the sake of hanging out?” Yuta asked, throwing a hand over his forehead in mock drama.

_ Best friend _ . There was the word again. Doyoung ignored the churning of his stomach and tried to plaster a genuine smile on his face.

“I just want to  _ talk _ , Doyoung, Maybe even take a stroll around the lake. It’s such a beautiful day,” Yuta continued, offering Doyoung a small smile as he cocked his head to the side.

Doyoung’s heart skipped the beat at the prospect of taking a stroll with Yuta, just the two of them. “But we have a lot of exams soon, Yuta. We really need to study and catch up on the material. If you don’t want to, I can just go to the library and you can go join Chenle and Jisung with the squid,” He supplied helpfully.

Yuta shook his head but still smiled. “No, it’s fine. Let’s just study. What was that about Goldpate’s Third Law again?”

“Golpalott.”

“That’s what I said.”

***

III.

Doyoung sighed, rounding the corner to descend down the marble staircase into the entrance hall. Most of the students were already lining up by the door, waiting to be approved by Professor Park before heading into Hogsmeade.

It was one of their last weekends to visit Hogsmeade, and Doyoung was stuck back at the castle with prefect duties. It couldn’t be helped, but he was really hoping to be able to buy new parchment and quills at Scrivenshaft’s. 

“Doyoung!”

Doyoung picked his head up at the sound of his voice, searching for the source. His eyes fell upon Taeyong, a Hufflepuff, standing Ten, a Slytherin, and Yuta.

He sent them a smile and walked over to where they were in line to leave.

“Hey Taeyong,” Doyoung said. “Going to Hogsmeade?”

“Yeah!” Taeyong replied. “Are you not going today?” He asked.

Doyoung shook his head with a pout. “I can’t. I was asked to patrol the hallways while the headmistress is out. I was apparently the only prefect willing.”

Ten, a Slytherin just like Yuta, stuck his tongue out. “Well duh. The weather finally cleared up for one weekend and everyone wants to check out the new supply at Jonko’s.” He said.

Yuta rolled his eyes next to Ten. “Way to make him feel better about staying, Ten.”

Ten huffed and crossed his arms, turning his head away from Yuta with his chin high. Yuta leaned over and tickled under Ten’s exposed chin, causing the shorter boy to squawk and slap Yuta’s hand away.

Taeyong giggled at the two Slytherins before looking back at Doyoung. “Are you sure you don’t want us to bring back anything for you?”

“No, it’s alright. Thanks, Taeyong,” Doyoung said, sending the Hufflepuff an appreciative smile.

“Are you sure?” Yuta piped up, leaving a grumbling Ten alone to step closer to Doyoung. His eyebrows were scrunched as he looked at Doyoung with what Doyoung wanted to believe was worry.

Doyoung looked at Yuta and noticed that Ten grabbed his robes and made them crumpled and skewed. He couldn’t help but reach out and smooth over the robe collar, lightly grabbing the material to adjust it so it sat straight on Yuta’s shoulders once more.

“Don’t worry about me and go have some fun,” Doyoung replied, rolling his eyes with a smile when Yuta sent him a small pout.

“It’s no fun without you,” he grumbled, looking down at his fixed robes once Doyoung’s hands retreated, sending him a small thanks.

Doyoung so desperately wished Yuta couldn’t hear the beating of his heart, for it was ringing loudly in his ears at the casual comment. To Yuta it probably meant nothing, but to Doyoung it meant  _ everything _ .

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ten looking at Taeyong with a smile while pointing at him and Yuta. He silently willed the Slytherin not to say anything, because he  _ knew _ Ten had an inkling of how he felt and the other never knew how to keep his mouth shut.

“Well!” Ten started, and Doyoung internally groaned. “As much as I’d hate to break your conversation up, we’re up next. We’ll see you later Doyoung!” And with that, he grabbed onto Yuta’s elbow and dragged him up to the doorway to check their names off the list and head out of the castle.

Doyoung sent the three of them one more small wave before turning back and walking down the corridor towards the staff room so he could confirm his duties with Professor Lee.

It wasn’t until well past sundown that Doyoung finally retreated back to his dormitory.

His patrolling went as fine as he expected, save for stopping Chenle and Jisung from trying to break into the Gryffindor common room. They easily gave up once they spotted Doyoung, but he had to hear an earful from the portrait over “impertinent little devils” for close to half an hour.

He was then asked to help file discipline logs, because his “filing skills are like nothing I’ve ever seen”, according to Professor Park. He couldn’t say no, not when Professor Park asked him so nicely and had always helped him out in History of Magic.

He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could, though there wasn’t anyone else in the room yet. Curfew wasn’t for another hour, so many of the students were still wandering around the castle while the straddlers from Hogsmeade made their way back up the path.

With a groan, Doyoung dropped onto his bed, sighing happily into the cool sheets. His head sunk against the pillow, and if he didn’t have to change his robes he would’ve fallen asleep right then and there.

Wanting to rest as soon as he could, Doyoung begrudgingly lifted himself off the bed and turned to his trunk to retrieve his pajamas.

What he noticed, though, was a bundled package sitting neatly on top of the trunk, a small piece of parchment attached to the string.

Curious, he leaned forward and clipped the note off the string, peering down at the scribble of words.

_ I know you talked about wanting to buy these a few days ago _

_ And what’s a scholar without his pen and paper? ;) _

_ -Yuta, ( your best friend ) _

Doyoung stared down at the note, mouth agape, and heart fluttering, He couldn’t help but chuckle cutely at the last words, even if they tugged at his heartstrings in a way that made him want to choke up.

Shutting down the feeling, he quickly grabbed the package and delicately untied the strings. Unwrapping the package, he saw a small stack of parchment with a new set of quills attached.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed the quills were made of eagle feathers. His favorite feather to write with.

His heart was screaming, jumping up and down in his ribcage, knocking into all his organs and lodging itself in his throat. 

Yuta remembered that he wanted to buy parchment and quills, and even knew his favorite type of quill? 

He didn’t have time to let his mind wander about all the possibilities of what this could mean, because his roommates were piling into the room with laughs and yawns, disrupting his silence.

He placed the package on his bedside table and quickly retrieved his pajamas from his trunk, getting himself ready to sleep.

***

IV.

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet as the early afternoon sun poured in through the high castle windows.

A little too quiet, in Doyoung's opinion.

He and Yuta were walking towards their shared Potions class after lunch. Yuta was complaining about how Ten skipped their Defense Against the Dark Arts class so he could roam the classes with Gryffindor Johnny.

"He literally _ knew  _ we were practicing dueling today, but he still went and skipped on me! I was left with some weird Hufflepuff girl who just stared at me the entire class. She didn't even blink, Doyoung, it was super creepy," Yuta whined.

Truth be told, Doyoung wasn't really paying attention to what Yuta was saying, eyes too focused on the corridor in front of him. This was usually one of the busiest corridors around this time, with several classrooms lining the side, but it was strangely void of any student except Doyoung and Yuta.

"Doyoung," Yuta whined again, shaking Doyoung's shoulder.

Doyoung blinked and turned to look at the Slytherin next to him. Yuta had a small pout on his face and his cheeks were flushed from how fast he was talking earlier.

"Sorry," Doyoung said, "It's just, isn't it weird how there's nobody around here right now when there usually should be?"

Yuta looked down the corridor before looking back at Doyoung. "I guess you're right. Maybe they're still at lunch? It's still kind of early.

"I guess," Doyoung mumbled, but he wasn't entirely convinced.

They were only a few feet away from their classroom when a loud  _ BANG! _ sounded from inside the next classroom over.

Doyoung took a step towards the class before the door burst open and a swarm of creatures - were those  _ pygmy puffs? _ \- Came flying out.

The two of them stared in horror as a cloud of purple and pink flew out of the open classroom door, whirling around the top of the corridor. Several pygmy puffs shot out of the horde, shooting out in several directions. They slammed into armor stands, knocked portraits clean off their hangings, and crashed into the windows, cracking the glass slightly.

"What in the..." Yuta breathed, staring up at the swarm of pygmy puffs circling overhead.

Doyoung raced into the classroom and stopped in his tracks when he saw Chenle and Jisung in the corner, snickering to themselves.

"You two!" Doyoung roared, striding straight to them. Chenle and Jisung spotted Doyoung and immediately froze, eyes going wide in fear.

"Doyoung!" Chenle said, chuckling nervously, "what brings you here?"

"Cut the crap," Doyoung said. "Just what the hell did you do to those pygmy puffs to have them literally bounce off the walls?"

Chenle and Jisung looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes that Doyoung couldn't understand at all. It seemed Jisung was pleading with Chenle, while the shorter boy only sent him dirty looks in return. In the end, Jisung won, or Chenle gave up, Doyoung didn’t know which.

"We might have charmed the pygmy puffs to levitate?" Jisung said, his voice pitching higher at the end as though he were asking a question instead of answering Doyoung’s.

Doyoung willed himself to stay calm, not wanting to lash out at the two second years. Just then, a loud clatter came from the hallway, followed by a screech from Yuta.

"It bit me!" Yuta yelled before another loud crash sounded.

Doyoung gave Jisung another stern look, knowing the taller of the two boys couldn't lie as well as Chenle.

"We also might have jinxed them to bite people?" He said, voice high pitched. Chenle smacked him on the arm, and he yelped in pain, massaging his arm while glaring at Chenle.

Doyoung hung his head and sighed.

"Either you two release the charm and jinx you put on them," Doyoung started, shutting down Chenle's protests when the younger opened his mouth with one glare, "or I send you both to detention for a month."

Chenle grimaced, wringing his fingers together. "The thing is, we don't know how."

_ Just great, _ Doyoung thought to himself.

He groaned, thinking about his options. "Fine, I'll fix this. You both are to go straight to Professor Jung right now for punishment, you understand?"

Chenle and Jisung both gave him solemn nods, before walking past him and out of the door, sprinting down the corridor before any of the pygmy puffs could shoot in their direction and bite their fingers off.

Doyoung drew his wand and stepped back out of the classroom, looking at the scene before him.

Pieces of armor were scattered all across the floor, the portraits were ripped and barely held on to their hangings, and the glass of the windows was sporting deeper and deeper cracks.

Yuta was in the middle of all the chaos, hands waving frantically in front of his face, trying to ward off the pygmy puffs that randomly shot out from the horde to come down and attempt to bite him. He already had several red marks on his arms, and Doyoung noticed his wand was discarded on the floor by his feet.

He quickly raised his wand and, concentrating hard on the swarm of pygmy puffs overheard, cast a counter-jinx to the biting jinx. The beam from his wand hit the middle of the swarm, and almost instantly, the pygmy puffs pestering Yuta stopped and returned to the horde peacefully.

Doyoung let out a sigh of relief, raising his wand again to reverse the levitating charm. He was just about to cast the spell when...

"Kim! What the hell is going on here?"

Doyoung startled and failed to fully concentrate on his spell. A shot of light left his wand and missed the swarm of pygmy puffs and instead hit one of the windows, shattering it.

Doyoung looked at the shattered glass in horror. He had never messed up a spell, ever. He internally bristled once he recognized the owner of the voice and slowly turned around, shoulders already tense.

"Hello, Professor Jung."

Professor Jung, an old, lanky wizard who was very traditional in the sense he held a certain prejudice over those who weren't pure-blood wizards. Doyoung, being born to a muggle mother and wizard father, was subject to this prejudice.

"Mind telling me why the corridor is absolutely trashed and there is a horde of rabid little creatures flying over our heads? And why are you in the center of it all? Though I’m not surprised by that," Professor Jung spit out, leering down at Doyoung with contempt in his gaze.

Doyoung had to physically stop himself from shrinking in on himself, not wanting to give the Professor the satisfaction of knowing his blatant discrimination was affecting Doyoung in any way.

"I'm sorry Professor I was trying to reverse the jinxes that were cast on these pygmy puffs."

Professor Jung's gaze flickered up at the buzzing swarm of pygmy puffs before looking down at Doyoung, unamused. "And who, might I ask, cast them in the first place?" He spat.

Yuta appeared at his side then, smoothing down his disheveled robes. Doyoung saw Professor Jung's mouth downturn as he laid his eyes upon Yuta, a fire in his eyes. Doyoung knew that no matter how much Professor Jung might have detested him, he detested Yuta, a muggle-born, even more. 

"Two second years," Doyoung replied quickly, seeing Professor Jung's mouth starting to open and wanting to cut him off before he made any rude remarks in Yuta's direction. He really didn’t want to let Professor Jung start reprimanding Yuta for whatever random excuse he could come up with, like the state of his robes.

Professor Jung's eyebrows furrowed, clearly annoyed that Doyoung spoke before he had a chance to address Yuta. "And where are they now?” He asked. “All I see is you two, and I can find it rather easy to believe you could have been behind this incident, Kim, what, with your incompetence as a prefect and all."

Doyoung felt Yuta tense next to him, and he hastily grabbed the other's forearm to stop him from lurching forward and saying something that could bring them both even more trouble with the Professor. He was used to Professor Jung’s stabs at his own character and had stopped being bothered by it a long time ago. Yuta was always a little more hotheaded than he was.

"I sent them to your office, for punishment, seeing as you are their head of house," Doyoung said, voice calm despite his sweaty palms and shaking fingers. 

Professor Jung squinted at him, gaze malicious. "I don't appreciate your tone, Kim. I just came from my office, and there weren't any students there."

Doyoung internally groaned.  _ Of course, _ Chenle and Jisung would take the opportunity to sneak away and leave without facing the consequences. Which left Doyoung to clean up their mess, in more ways than one.

"As I see it," Professor Jung continued, mouth contorting into a devilish grin, "someone needs to take the blame for this entire mess. That's only fair, don't you think, Kim?"

Doyoung couldn't even say anything, knowing his fate was sealed right then and there. In all his six years at Hogwarts, he had never gotten detention, but he knew exactly what Professor Jung was suggesting. He couldn't believe his first punishment would be over a stupid biting jinx he  _ didn’t even do _ .

"Wait Professor," Yuta suddenly said beside him, wringing himself out of Doyoung’s grip.

Doyoung whipped his head to the side and silently pleaded for Yuta not to say anything else. Yuta glanced at him quickly and sent him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Nakamoto?" Professor Jung asked, voice clearly laced with disgust at even needing to say Yuta's name.

Yuta took a deep breath before saying, "This was all my idea, please don't punish Doyoung for it. I'll take detention instead."

Doyoung's eyes bugged out of his head as he slapped Yuta's arm heatedly. "What the hell are you doing?" He breathed hotly into Yuta's ear.

Professor Jung let out a cold, lifeless laugh. Doyoung’s blood turned to ice at the sound. "How noble of you, Nakamoto,” Professor Jung sneered. “So be it, if you want to play Gryffindor, then I'm happy to oblige. Come with me to my office so we can discuss the proper punishment for your  _ misdeed _ ."

Yuta took a step forward, despite Doyoung grabbing onto his arm to pull him back. "Yuta, please, you don't have to do this," Doyoung begged. "Let me take the detention."

Yuta turned his head and flashed Doyoung his signature bright smile. "And taint your perfect record? As if I would let that happen. Don't worry about me, Doyoung," he said lightly, seemingly unfazed. Doyoung would have almost believed him, if not for the faint tremor of Yuta's arm that he could feel under his palms.

"Kim, clean up this mess," Professor Jung said curtly before swiftly turning on his heel and sauntering down the hall.

"I better follow him before he gets antsy and starts yelling again," Yuta joked, laughing lightly.

Doyoung's heart broke hearing Yuta try to keep his cool in front of him. They both knew Professor Jung was ruthless when it came to punishments, especially towards those he deemed scum of the wizarding world. 

He sent Yuta a wary smile of his own, wanting to be as strong for the Slytherin as he was for him. "Be safe," he whispered, before letting go of Yuta's arm, letting the other follow Professor Jung down the corridor and to untold punishments.

***

V.

The piercing screams surrounding him filled Doyoung's ears, leaving his head buzzing. He focused intently on the pitch before him, eyes looking for one specific chaser.

It was the Quidditch Final, with Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. The stands were filled with yellow and green, the entire school cheering for the house they wanted to win. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were pretty split on who they wanted to cheer for, and so there were several students from both houses scattered all across the stands, either joining the Hufflepuff or Slytherin side.

Doyoung was seated next to Ten in the third row, which sat right in front of the Hufflepuff goalpost. 

Players whizzed by on their broomsticks, bringing with them a faint breeze as well as roaring cheers from their respective houses.

The game became heated from the very beginning, both houses grappling for a solid lead. The quaffle was passed from player to player as they flew down the pitch, attempting to score a goal.

Gryffindor suffered a humiliating defeat against Slytherin earlier in the season after their keeper accidentally ate several Un-O-Poos and had to spend the weekend in the infirmary. They had defeated Hufflepuff in the fall, so this meant the Hufflepuffs had to beat the Slytherins by more than 200 points to secure the Quidditch cup.

This fact didn’t deter either of the team, as the way the beaters were ruthless with the bludgers and the chasers sped down the pitch on their broomsticks, refusing to give up control of the quaffle for a second.

In truth, Doyoung didn't care much for Quidditch. He had learned most of the rules second hand from Yuta and Ten talking animatedly about it to each other. Once Yuta made it onto the Slytherin team, in their third year, he took it upon himself to take out a copy of  _ Quidditch Through the Ages _ and learn everything he could about Quidditch in order to best support Yuta.

He probably knew the game better than half the players in Hogwarts, but it still wasn't one of his favorite things to watch. What he did love to watch, however, was Slytherin's star chaser.

"Na Yuta!" He and Ten shouted together when Yuta flew close to them as he doubled back around the Hufflepuff goalpost. He quickly threw the quaffle to his teammate before shooting upwards in the air. His teammate spun in order to avoid a bludger before throwing the quaffle, effectively getting it inside the goalpost.

The Slytherin section of the stands stood up in glee, hollering out cries of joy. 

The score was now 20-20.

The game has only just begun.

The game progressed for hours, quickly turning into one of the longest games in recent Hogwarts history. Neither team’s seeker had caught the snitch yet, but both came dangerously close once before.

Both teams were ruthless in their battle to gain more points, their stamina hanging on by a thread. It seemed the Slytherins were wearing out first because they were slowly losing their grip on the close game they were trying to maintain.

The score was 100-60 in favor of Hufflepuff, and they were also currently in possession of the Quaffle. Their Chasers traveled from one end of the pitch to the other in a blink of light, expertly maneuvering the Quaffle between themselves.

The Slytherin Beaters sent Bludgers flying at them every chance they could, but it wasn't enough and in a flash one of the Chasers threw the Quaffle past the Slytherin Keeper and into the goalpost.

The Hufflepuff section of the stands lit up, screams deafening in Doyoung's ear. The rest of him and the Slytherin section let out a collective groan.

The Hufflepuffs had just successfully put themselves in a 50 point lead, which meant if they captured the Snitch, they'd gain 150 points and effectively win the game as well as the Quidditch cup.

_ 110-60 _ , Doyoung thought, wringing his hands together in worry. His eyes were transfixed on Yuta, hovering close to the middle of the pitch, watching as the Quaffle was put back into play.

Even with their distance, Doyoung could see the frustrated lines etched into Yuta's face as he concentrated on the game around him. Then in a second Yuta flew right back into the game.

One of the Slytherin Chasers bumped shoulders with the Hufflepuff that was holding the Quaffle, forcing them to drop it, where Yuta was waiting to catch it underneath.

Suddenly the Hufflepuff cheering section was standing up and hollering loudly. Doyoung looked around in confusion before his eyes caught the Hufflepuff Seeker a few dozen feet away from the Slytherin goal post. In a second, the Seeker flew into a nosedive, heading straight for the ground.

It could only mean one thing. She saw the Snitch and was diving straight for it.

The yelling in the stands grew louder and louder as all the players suddenly gained speed, pushing through their aching muscles and tired mind. 

Doyoung's focus immediately switched back to Yuta, watching as Yuta literally raced against the Hufflepuff Seeker to put the Quaffle into the goal post.

Everyone was hanging off the edge of their seats, cheers going mute with anticipation.

Closer and closer they both came, the Seeker to the Snitch and Yuta to the goal post, before Yuta finally hurled the Quaffle at the Keeper, who narrowly missed it, letting it travel through the goal post right as the final whistle blew.

The Hufflepuff Seeker had caught the snitch, not even a second after Yuta scored a goal.

The score was now 260 to 70. The Hufflepuffs won the game, but the Slytherins won the cup.

For a moment, everything went silent. Nobody moved a muscle as the players slowed to a stop on their brooms, looking around at each other distractedly. 

And then, all at once, a roar erupted.

The entire Slytherin section jumped and screamed, their lungs exasperating with all the breath they were using to try and make their voices heard.

The announcer was yelling words into his microphone that Doyoung couldn’t hear, head filled to the brim with fuzz. He and Ten hugged each other tightly, absolutely in awe of the game that transpired before them.

When Doyoung let go of Ten to try and look for Yuta, he couldn’t spot him. He furrowed his eyebrows and scanned the pitch for any sign of him, but he wasn’t there.

“Doyoung!”

Doyoung whipped his head straight, heart beating impossibly fast at the sound of that voice.

Yuta was flying towards him, the brightest smile on his face. His hair was sweaty and windswept, and his cheeks and neck were flushed pink.

_ Beautiful _ , Doyoung thought.

He thought Yuta was just going to fly over and hover near the edge of the stands so he could say hi to Doyoung, but apparently, the Slytherin had other plans in mind.

Once he was close enough, he let go and  _ jumped off _ his broom, straight into Doyoung’s chest.

Doyoung, not expecting the sudden impact, fell backward, colliding with the wooden bench behind him. He groaned, back and chest aching, but when he opened his eyes, he was met with the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen in his entire life.

“We did it Doyoung!” Yuta cheered, arms snaked around Doyoung’s body, latching onto him tightly. He smelled of sweat and dirt, and his hands were sticky on Doyoung’s back, but Doyoung couldn’t dream of a better place to be.

He wrapped his hands around Yuta in return, flashing him a huge smile. “ _ You _ did it,” He said softly, voice rough from the amount of cheering he’s done in the last couple of hours.

Yuta stared into his eyes, face impossibly bright as he giggled and nodded.

Neither of them said anything else, just enjoying the feeling of their bodies slotting together and fitting perfectly.

“Congratulations Yuta!” Ten said from next to Doyoung, fist pumping into the air triumphantly. “That was a really good play at the end.”

Yuta laughed heartily, leaning over Doyoung to give Ten a quick hug as well. “Thank you Ten,” He smiled.

“You better get back to your team,” Doyoung teased, moving to stand up once Yuta stood back.

“Oh, you’re right,” Yuta replied, quickly turning around and hopping back on his hovering broom. Before flying away, he quickly turned around one last time. “I’ll see you at the party later?”

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “I’m not a Slytherin, remember?”

Yuta scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I want you there, so you better be there. See you later!” He called before flying off to the ground beneath the pitch to accept the Quidditch cup with the rest of his team.

Doyoung laughed lightly as the other left, feeling warm and full.

“You both are idiots.”

Doyoung turned and glared at Ten. “Shut up.”

***

VI.

Potions was probably Doyoung’s favorite class. Not because he was a natural talent at it, or that Professor Lee had a soft spot for him, but because it was one of his only shared classes with the Slytherins.

He and Yuta were partners in Potions since before they even knew each other’s names. The class was what basically brought them together, after Yuta’s eyebrows were seared off when he got too close to a failed Potion, and, through a fit of giggles Doyoung restored them.

Now here they sat, at the same table they’ve shared for the past six years, waiting for Professor Lee to arrive.

Yuta was absentmindedly playing with his quill, smoothing down the feathers or twirling the barb between his fingers.

Doyoung stared at the other with his chin in his hands, eyes focused on the several red cuts adorning the knuckles of Yuta’s hands.

“I just don’t get why he has to be so cruel,” Doyoung whispered, not even realizing that he said what he said out loud.

He saw Yuta stop playing with the quill, letting it fall onto the table with a soft clack. His eyes followed Doyoung’s line of sight before he looked down at his own knuckles and realized what Doyoung was talking about.

“It’s alright, Doyoung. I already told you countless times that I’m fine,” Yuta said, voice light.

Doyoung desperately wished the other would take this a little more seriously because it  _ wasn’t _ alright. It wasn’t alright for a Professor to jinx papers so they would give Yuta paper cuts that were permanently etched into the skin of his knuckles and palms.

He furrowed his eyebrows in anger, not knowing what to do with himself. Those should have been  _ his _ hands instead of Yuta’s. He should have never let Professor Jung take Yuta away and

“Earth to Doyoung!”

Doyoung startled, thoughts dissipating as his eyes focused on Yuta once more.

“I could feel you brooding,” Yuta laughed.

Doyoung rolled his eyes, lowering his head. 

Yuta reached over and gently picked up Doyoung’s chin with his finger so he was looking at Yuta. “I need you to know and understand, Doyoung,” Yuta started, “that I’m really alright. Whatever physical damage that asshole does to me, he can never inflict any real pain. I won’t let him.”

Doyoung didn’t know what else to do but nod solemnly. He believed Yuta because Yuta was strong, always has been, and always will be.

“Besides,” Yuta continued, pulling Doyoung out of his thoughts, “better my hands than yours.”

Doyoung immediately opened his mouth to protest, but just then Professor Lee walked into the room and class began.

“Today is an exciting day!” Professor Lee addressed the class, turning around to start writing on the chalkboard. “We are going to be brewing  _ Amortentia _ .”

Everyone in the class let out little gasps, some excited but most intrigued. It was well known by anyone that Amortentia was the most powerful love potion in the world. Just the aroma alone revealed what an individual found most attractive.

“Now,” Professor Lee continued, “as always, write down any observations and notes as you brew the potion. For this one, I also want you all to write down a list of what you smell once it's complete and hand it to me.” 

A string of giggles could be heard from the back of the room, where a cluster of Ravenclaw girls was seated together.

“And don’t worry, you aren’t required to share with the class if you choose not to. You don’t know how many confessions have happened in this room because of Amortentia,” Profession Lee concluded with a chuckle. He finished writing the directions for the potion on the board and turned to face the class once more. “Begin whenever you are ready.”

Yuta already jumped out of his seat eagerly to make his way over to the ingredients cabinet. Doyoung knew the other would gather enough ingredients for the both of them, so he opened his copy of  _ Advanced Potion Making _ to the page about Amortentia.

Right underneath the title of the page and description of the potion sat a little footnote reading  _ Amortentia has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection _ .

Doyoung felt his hands go sweaty while reading the note. Professor Lee did say they weren’t required to share what they smelled with the class, but he just knew Yuta would beg him to tell him.

He didn’t have time to dwell on the fact, however, because Yuta arrived back at the table with all their ingredients, and they both set off to work. 

Doyoung rid his mind of all distractions and focused on the task at hand, wanting to get the potion exactly right. It was by far one of the most advanced and powerful potions taught at Hogwarts, and he needed to follow the directions just right to be able to achieve the desired result.

The class passed by in a blur, the potion needing delicate hands and a focused mind. After an hour, Professor Lee returned to the front of the class and stopped everyone.

“Everyone stop what they are doing. I’m now going to go around and check to see how satisfactory your potions are. Please take this time to finalize all of your notes and write down those aromas!”

Doyoung grabbed his quill and finished off all of his previous notes. He didn’t dare steal a glance at Yuta, not wanting to give himself away in any way possible,

Tentatively, he leaned over the top of his cauldron, where its characteristic spirals of steam floated into the air. He took in a small inhale, trying to pinpoint the smells that filled his nostrils.

He immediately recognized the smell of printing ink - his father worked in a printing press factory, and roses - his mother’s favorite perfume.

Upon taking another whiff, he recognized the smell of sycamore and vanilla. His and Yuta’s favorite spot to study was under the sycamore tree, and Yuta had always smelled like vanilla.

He flushed pink from the tips of his ears down to the base of his neck. He quickly scribbled down the scents, hoping Yuta didn’t notice the obvious blush on his skin.

Daring a glance to his left, he saw Yuta silently sniffing the steam from the potion, a faint smile coming onto his face as he bent down and wrote something on his parchment.

Doyoung’s throat constricted at the sight of content present on Yuta’s face as he finished his work. He hated the way his brain immediately latched onto the idea that Yuta could have been smiling because something he smelled reminded him of Doyoung.

_ Ridiculous, _ he thought, shaking his head to will the thoughts away.

Professor Lee arrived at their table not even a few moments later, a clear smile on his face as he looked down at the two potions Doyound and Yuta made.

“Well done, both of you!” he beamed. “I expected nothing else.”

Doyoung and Yuta sent him blinding grins, preening under the praise.

“Either of you interested in sharing what you smelled?” Professor Lee asked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly at them both.

Doyoung tensed up, eyes going wide. He hated to refuse Professor Lee, but he also didn’t want to accidentally stumble out that he literally smelled his parents and Yuta in the potion.

Before he could even start to come up with an excuse, Yuta spoke up.

“I’ll share Professor,” he said, an easygoing smile on his face, the one he showed all the teachers.

Doyoung stole glances at Yuta all the while Yuta passed his parchment over to Professor Lee. He looked for any indication on the other’s face, any sign that anything he wrote might have related to Doyoung in some way. But there was nothing on his face. For once, Doyoung couldn’t read what the other was feeling.

“How interesting,” Professor Lee mused as he read over Yuta’s handwriting. “The smoke?”

“My parents and I lived by the train station throughout my childhood,” Yuta replied.

Professor Lee let out a light hum. Doyoung wanted to claw his own throat. “And the ink?”

Yuta laughed, eyes crinkling. “There’s actually a funny story behind that one.”

Doyoung didn’t want to hear any more of this, but Professor Lee only tilted his head. “Indulge me?”

“Well, one time in my third year, I really wanted to impress this boy,” Yuta started, and Doyoung wished the ground would swallow him up whole. “He was a bit of a bookworm at the time, and would always spend his days in the library. Never knew how to have fun, the silly boy.”

Doyoung’s ears were ringing. He refused to listen to what his heart was telling him. Yuta could have been talking about anyone right now. Absolutely anyone.

“I was just a boy with a hopeless crush,” Yuta continued, suddenly chuckling fondly at the memory, “so I ran over to where he was sitting to try and make conversation, but my sudden presence startled him. Scared him half to death.”

Doyoung shut his eyes and turned away from Yuta, stomach churning horridly.

“In his fear, he accidentally knocked over the bottle of ink he was using, and it spilled all over the front of his robes, even splashing onto some of mine. I don’t think he got the stain out for  _ weeks _ after that.”

Doyoung’s world was flipping clean on its axis, and he was helpless to stop it. Everything he ever knew suddenly became nothing as he processed Yuta’s words.

“And so now, whenever I smell ink, I can’t help but think of him,” Yuta said, voice soft as he finished his story.

There were a few long beats of silence. Doyoung didn’t dare open his eyes, not wanting to face Yuta and see the look the other had in his eyes.

When a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder, he jolted and looked up wide-eyed. Professor Lee was standing over him with a gentle but knowing smile. He patted Doyoung’s shoulder once more before walking away and leaving them alone.

Doyoung braced his heart for what he didn’t even know and turned his body to face Yuta. The Slytherin was already looking back at him with a soft smile and unsure eyes.

“You know,” Yuta started, voice still soft, “for a Ravenclaw, you’re pretty dense.”

Just those simple words made a dam burst inside of Doyoung. His heart bled out of his chest and his skin thrummed with heat as though caught on fire. All thoughts left his mind as he surged forward and wrapped his arms around Yuta’s neck, burying his face in the hook between Yuta’s neck and shoulder.

Yuta easily hugged him back, gently wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s shoulders. “I take it, that means you like me back?” he whispered.

“You dumbass,” Doyoung whimpered against Yuta’s skin, hiccuping as his eyes filled with unshed tears. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

At that, Yuta let out a laugh, his chest vibrating under Doyoung. He could feel the warmth of Yuta’s skin under his cheek, and it filled his heart to the brim. “As if I haven’t been dropping hints that I’ve liked you for years, Doyoung,” Yuta responded.

Doyoung pulled back and glared at Yuta with a pout. “How was I supposed to know that,” he grumbled, puffing his cheeks out. 

Yuta brought his hand up to pet the side of Doyoung’s head, patting down his hair. “Maybe if you paid more attention to me than your books,” he teased, smile growing wide at the sight of Doyoung glaring furiously.

“Shut up,” Doyoung whined. He stared at Yuta’s face, the blush he sported high on his cheekbones, the giggly smile on his lips, and the fondness in his eyes. “I like you,” He whispered, hands gripping at the robes on Yuta’s shoulder.

“I like you too, since I don’t even know when,” Yuta whispered back, before leaning forward and closing the distance between them. Doyoung felt sparks elicit from his skin as their lips met, nervous but filled with so much longing and hope.

Doyoung gripped Yuta’s shoulders tighter and pressed his lips harder to Yuta’s, a sigh escaping his mouth as Yuta licked at his bottom lip and slid his tongue inside.

As their lips slotted together, Doyoung’s head filled with the scent of sycamore and vanilla, making him dizzy and drunk on their love.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WELL!!!
> 
> how was it? tell me everything!
> 
> this took me a couple of days because I was writing one scene a day but I'm really happy with the final product T____T I just hope you all love it as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> as always, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/doyuberry)
> 
> have a great day! and also check out this [tweet ;)](https://twitter.com/doyuberry/status/1338339000902422531?s=20)


End file.
